


Late Hive Calls and Their Consequences

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Frottage, Illustrations, Impact Play, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Riding Crops, Tattoos, Threesome, or subs as the case may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Porrim's bottom leaves bug her at a late hour while drunk, so in the morning she teaches them how to get along.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Latula Pyrope, Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam, Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam/Latula Pyrope, Porrim Maryam/Latula Pyrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dancestor Mini Bang 2020





	Late Hive Calls and Their Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to reveal my second fic for the Dancestor Bang! These three never fuck enough imo.
> 
> The lovely art for this was done by [Lamb](https://sweetest-of-lambs.tumblr.com/)!

There was a knock at her door, tearing Porrim’s attention away from the book she’d been absorbed with. She glanced at the time. There shouldn’t be someone at her door at this late an hour. Curious, she got up and went over to the front door, peeking through the ocularhole; instantly her eyebrow quirked.

Ah, a late call from trouble. Porrim opened the door.

“Pornstar!”

“Sugar tits!”

“You both have one chance to use my proper name before I close and lock my door.”

“Babe!” Cronus and Latula exclaimed at once.

They were grinning stupidly wide and hanging off each other, reeking of booze. Potent stuff. Ah, the joys of being an auspistice.

“Someone had a good time,” Porrim snorted, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

They both cheered. Porrim shook her head with just a bit of fondness.

“Pornstache, look it!”

“Yeah, look! Ain’t it sexy?”

Both of them were swaying and flailing around. They were pointing at their bare upper arms, but it was hard to see what they wanted her to see since they couldn't seem to stay still.

“What exactly are you trying to show—oh my _god_.”

This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be permanent. Both of them had vibrant grey tattoos outlined in cherry red. The mark of the Signless.

“Vwe got matching tattoos!”

“Spicy, ain’t they? Do anything for ya, Pornstar?”

Latula did something that might have been winking if her other eye hadn’t squinted too.

“Gives me a headache, yes. Let’s get you two inside and you can give me the run down on what you’ve been up to tonight.”

“Beauty before bitches,” Cronus slurred, stepping forward only for Latula to yank him back and nearly topple the both of them down.

“Radical chicks before pervy pieces of shit.”

She tried to head inside but it was his turn to pull her back. This time they did end up on the ground. Porrim rolled her eyes as they slapped at each other pathetically. Drunken dumbasses.

“Will you two stop before my neighbors make a noise complaint?” They did not. “ _Shoosh_.”

She gave them exactly two seconds. Then, when they continued to fight, she strutted over with a huff and pinched their fin and ear respectively. She pulled them to their feet and into her hive, ignoring their whines.

Porrim tossed them both on the couch. Cronus bounced in his seat, smiling over at her with wiggling fins. Adorable. Latula was pretty cute, too, throwing her arm around his shoulders and pressing their cheeks together. Even though they’d just been fighting a moment ago, now they were all grins and cuddles.

After pulling up her own seat Porrim coaxed, “Tell me all about these matching tattoos now. Starting with if they’re real.”

The two burst into giggles. Porrim took that as confirmation.

“Mm, so what made you decide to go out and get these?”

“This fishface thought he was sooo cool and could keep up with me in a drinking contest,” Latula explained, pulling on his cheek.

“Vwhich I did! There was a lot of booze. You vwould havwe been proud.”

“Hm. So you both drink a lot.”

“Yeah! Then vwe got tattoos!”

“I can’t believe he actually sat through one, Pornmag.” She shook him so hard she knocked her own glasses off one ear. Porrim took them and set them aside before they ended up broken. “It was impressive for an uncool lug.”

“Porrim! I got a tattoo!”

“They’re lovely, yes.” She managed to choke down a snicker. “So you got drunk—“

“Nah, vwe’re good.”

“Hm. Had a perfectly reasonable amount of alcohol, then decided ‘oh a symbol that’s not even from our timeline would make such a good permanent image on our bodies’?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“It’s a radical symbol, PornPorn.”

She tossed up what might have been an attempt at the ‘rock on’ symbol, but came out more like an uncoordinated flail.

“Of course. Might I ask why you have one sleeve ripped off?”

Latula looked in amazement at her arm.

“Damn, when did that happen?”

“Don’t knowv, but it showvs off the bitchin’ tat.”

They were so pleased with themselves she couldn’t handle it. Porrim covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“I can’t wait for Kankri’s reaction when he sees this. Okay, you two, time for bed.”

Both of them waggled their eyebrows.

“You calm those eyebrows right now. You’re going to _sleep_.”

“You’ll be in my dreams,” Cronus promised. “Especially your rumble—“

“Shoosh,” Porrim interrupted, placing a finger over his lips. He just gave her a goofy smile.

With a little cajoling she got them to their feet and to the ablutionblock upstairs. It took a minute. Or closer to fifteen, really, since troll Larry and Curly decided to give a modern vaudeville performance complete with an accidental backflip dangerously close to sending them both tumbling back down the stairs. She ended up having to drag them by the ear slash fin most of the way.

“Let me see your beautiful ink.”

Proudly they presented them, arms pressed together. Lips quirking upwards, Porrim brought over a special lotion specifically for tattoos. Applying a bit to both she started rubbing it in.

“Cold,” Cronus whined, fins pressing down sadly.

It tugged at her biscuitstrings but all the same she instructed, “Stay still, sweetheart.”

“How is a seadweller complaining about cold?”

“Fuck off, Lametula.”

She reached over and flicked his fin. He glared at her with a growl in his throat.

Porrim quickly papped them both warning, “Don’t start.”

Thankfully they both backed off. Porrim rewarded them by stroking knuckles across their cheeks.

“Thank you. Alright, you’re both good.”

“Good enough for a kiss, Pornstar?”

“Or vwould you prefer a bad boy?”

“I’d love a quiet evening but I already gave up on that. Come on.”

Their grins didn’t falter as she pulled them along. This time at least it only took a moment to get them to her respiteblock. She sat them on the edge of her bed while she rummaged around in their designated drawers. At first she’d tried to keep it to a single one but then Latula had complained Cronus was hogging all the space, so separate drawers it was.

With a set of pajamas for either one she went back over to them. They had taken up idly fondling each other and giggling like it was the funniest thing. Porrim had to admit it was adorable.

“Okay, strip.”

“Put on some banging tunes and we’ll give you a good show.”

“Put on your pajamas like good little wigglers and I’ll tuck you in.”

It was too late, Cronus had already whipped out his palmhusk and a song mostly comprised of the word “ass” blasted through the room. Latula hopped up so fast she nearly lost her balance. Correcting herself, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to strip to the beat, Cronus cheering her on. Porrim started mentally compiling an apology note to her neighbors.

Latula’s shirt snagged on a horn. She yanked hard, which sent her off balance, and Porrim barely managed to catch her before she ate the floor. Sighing, Porrim deftly freed her horn and tossed the shirt aside. Latula grinned. Porrim put a hand over her face and shooshed her.

“Alright, I’m undressing you.”

She mumbled, “Fuck yeah, Pornstar,” against her palm.

It certainly wasn’t an easy feat but Porrim managed to slide Latula’s pants and underwear off. She hadn’t meant to take the latter, but Latula kept insisting so she gave in just so things would go faster. Then she got Latula’s tank top and sleep shorts in place, sitting her back down on the bed.

Of course while she’d been doing that Cronus had just watched, calmly waiting for his turn. So she stood him up next, wrangling his clothes off, too. At least he was stiller than Latula had been, just beaming and soaking up the attention. Getting his matching pajamas in place she sat him back down and rewarded them both with a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you. Now, let’s get you two tucked in.”

“I vwanna sleep in the middle.”

“And get Porntacular all to yourself? Fuck off, Lampora. Lamepora.”

“ _I_ am sleeping in the middle,” she quickly interjected before they could get into some petty argument.

Seemingly satisfied with that, Porrim was able to coax the pair under the covers. She tucked them in with another kiss, corners of their mouths this time, then left after promising she wouldn’t be long. It only took her a couple minutes to shut off all the lights in her hive and bring them some water, but when she returned both of them had already passed out, limbs tossed over each other haphazardly. Smiling to herself, Porrim set the water on the nightstand and settled in.

—

Several times throughout the night one or the other popped their head up groggily, full of confusion and cottonmouth. Porrim got them to sip some water then soothed them back to sleep.

She was the first one to officially wake up. It took some work wiggling out of their grasps, but after she eventually managed they ended up scooting closer to each other and getting tangled up together. It was a sweet sight. Porrim snapped a photo before heading downstairs to fix breakfast. Just something simple: bacon with a few slices of peanut butter toast. For good measure she grabbed a couple of bananas before heading back to her respiteblock.

Both of them were still passed out so Porrim places the food on her dresser and went over, gently calling out their names. Cronus’ fin wiggled but otherwise she got no response. Next she gave them a bit of a nudge, but all that got her was Latula sleepily batting her hand away. Time for the big guns, then.

Leaning down to their auditory clots Porrim whispered, “Who wants to have sex?”

Suddenly two groggy heads popped up, blinking sleep from their eyes.

“Vwhere am I?”

“Pornstar?”

“Good morning. What’s the last thing you remember?” she wondered, handing them both water which they gratefully gulped down.

“I remember a lot of booze,” Latula remarked after handing over her cup for a refill.

“Mm, I’m sure. What else?”

Porrim set the food before them while their wheels turned. After a few bites Cronus piped up.

“I remember! She thought I couldn’t keep up vwith her, but I showved that b—“

Porrim papped him before he could finish.

“Congratulations, Cronus. What else?”

“Vwe came to see you?”

Rubbing the back of her neck Latula said, “We came over to show you something, but I got no idea what. Must have been something super rad.”

“Oh, it was certainly something.”

“I dunno vwhat vwe did but my arm hurts,” Cronus remarked with a bit of whine to his voice. He started to absentmindedly rub his arm but Porrim stopped him.

“That won’t help the healing process.”

“Huh?”

Both of them gazed down at his arm, eyes widening as they _finally_ noticed the tattoo. Latula quickly checked her own arm as though something clicked.

“Damn. Gotta admit it looks pretty banging.”

“I can’t belivwe I sat trough a tattoo and it’s this.”

“I can’t believe you sat through a tattoo.”

With a growl Cronus made to slap at her but Porrim quickly yanked on his fin. He backed down with a sad sound.

“No more squabbling. I had enough of that last night.”

“Aw, but you love it, Pornstache.” Latula leaned forward with a leer. Porrim just reached over and papped her.

“I really don’t. Now eat.” She pushed their plates towards them pointedly, pleased when they obeyed. “After breakfast you both need a shower. I’ll help you care for your new ink, since I know you don’t remember anything the artist must have told you. God, I don’t even know how long it was before you removed the bandages.”

“Bandages?”

Oh these two were woefully unprepared for a tattoo. With a sigh she pointed at the food before refilling cups. It was going to be a long day.

“When Auspistice Appreciation Day rolls around, I expect to be _pampered_.”

Mouths full, the pair mumbled unintelligibly and flashed her twin thumbs up.

When they were done she got them into the bathroom with thankfully less fanfare than last night. A bit of snipping at each other, but at least that was quickly shooshed. They undressed without complaint, too, but plenty of eyebrow waggling and innuendo which she ignored with exhausted ease.

First Porrim started the water before grabbing some waterproof bandaging she had stashed away. Then she had them present their tattoos so she could wrap them securely.

“This way you two can just bathe as normal. We’ll wash these afterwards.”

“You’re acting like you can’t trust us,” Latula griped.

“I can’t. Now stop pretending you mind and get in the bath.”

Porrim playfully smacked her ass. Grinning, Latula stepped into the tub while Cronus leaned over for a kiss. She granted him a quick peck on the fin before shooing him into the bath, as well.

Sure they could manage a minute without her, Porrim cleaned up breakfast and prepared for when they got out. Which usually would entail setting fresh clothes out for them, but Porrim had other things in mind. Since they disrupted her evening because they couldn’t get along, it was time for an exercise in amnesty.

When she was done she headed back to the ablutionblock. Before she even opened the door she could hear their bickering.

“Hey, Cromez, give me the loofa and you won’t get hurt.”

“If you vwant it that bad come and get it.”

“Oh is that the game we’re playing?”

“You started it.”

“I’ll show you how a rad chick takes care of things.”

Then there was some squealing and a lot of other commotion. Fearing for the safety of her ablutionblock, Porrim hurried inside.

“Here I was hoping you two could behave yourselves for five minutes.”

They instantly stilled, heads whipping towards her like misbehaving wigglers caught in the act. Which they certainly looked like—Cronus was mostly submerged in the water, Latula hovering above him with one hand bracing herself on the shower door while her other was struggling to get the loofa away from him.

“Hey, Pornstar, what’s up?”

“Vwanna join us?”

“What’s up is my exasperation, and what I want is for you two to _civilly_ hurry up. Don’t make me bathe you myself.”

“Vwill you?” Cronus asked hopefully, fins perking up.

“Cronus, finish your bath.”

Pouting, he handed over the loofa to Latula who in turn reached back and produced the special seadweller shampoo she’d apparently been keeping from him. Then they thankfully settled down on their own side and resumed their bath. Porrim hopped up on the counter since they obviously needed a chaperone.

“Just saying, babe, you could step in here and have a real good morning.”

“Mm, I fully plan on having a _real good morning_ once you two are back in my bedroom.”

That seemed to be the motivation they needed, suddenly giving the bath full concentration and not harassing each other. Porrim smiled to herself. Such simple needs, these two.

Once they were both squeaky clean Porrim allowed them to step out of the tub. Their eagerness was palpable. Chuckling, Porrim came over and wrapped towels around either, instructing them to dry off and follow her. Like waterfowl to their lusus they obeyed.

“Pornz, I love your kinky side.”

Flashing a smile over her shoulder Porrim informed, “Today we are going to have a sorely needed lesson in getting along.”

“I take back what I just said, fuck your sadistic streak.”

“It’s not sadism, it’s auspisticism.”

“As long as I get to pail I’m cool vwith it,” Cronus decided with a nonplused shrug.

“If you’re a good boy.”

His wiggling fins gave his excitement away. Porrim couldn’t help scratching behind them a little before shooing them both to the large pillow she had on the ground. Familiar with this setup, one went to either side and made themselves comfortable. Before approaching them Porrim grabbed the riding crop she had taken out, and circled the pair as she talked.

“You two are going to be very good for me and very nice to each other. If not, you get punished.”

“With a spanking?” Latula asked, leaning forward and grinning.

“With losing permission to pail.”

Her face instantly fell. Porrim ruffled her hair.

“So be good. I believe in you two. For some reason.”

They smiled at her with varying degrees of sincerity. Porrim prepared herself for a long afternoon.

“We’re going to start simple. Kiss each other.”

Of course kissing was simple for people with more red in their interactions. These two? They both approached each other with dominance. Latula pulled Cronus by a horn while he grabbed the back of her neck, and their mouths more slammed together than anything else.

“Well, that’s quite the start. No teeth,” she warned, noticing as Latula was about to bite. Reluctantly she backed down. “Good girl.”

Porrim smirked at the glare leveled her way. She Just patted the crop between Latula’s horns.

“Keep kissing, but try not to make it a contest. Now touch each other. _Nicely_.”

Latula laid a hand on his chest, fingers splaying out. Porrim was proud of her for not using her claws.

Cronus meanwhile ran a hand up her thigh. High, moving inwards, teasingly close to her nook and bone bulge. Lips twitching upwards Porrim placed the crop tip on that hand and told him, “Touching anywhere other than genitals.”

Pulling out of the kiss Cronus replied, “You gotta be specific vwith these sort of things.”

“Yeah, Pornstar, think of the desperate pervert you’re talking to.”

“Awv, don’t speak so lowvly of yourself. Evwen if you’re right.”

Grinning wide enough to flash fangs, Latula grabbed a good handful of hair and _yanked_. He yelped, instantly reaching back to claw at her hand while his other swiped at her face.

“Always something with you two,” Porrim chided, slapping first Cronus’ flailing hand then Latula’s thigh.

They gazed up at her with wide, innocent barkbeast eyes. Porrim resisted rolling her own.

“Latula, ease up on Cronus’ hair. Good girl. Cronus, why don’t you play with her rumble spheres?”

He perked up at the suggestion. Porrim watched as he cupped them, fingers running along the smooth sides before pressing them together. Her gaze flicked to the huge grin he was wearing now, fins high in delight.

Latula, meanwhile, let a little moan slip out. She loved having her rumble spheres played with. She also had incredibly sensitive nipples which Porrim never could resist taking advantage of. While Cronus squeezed, Porrim teased one with the crop tip, rubbing the leather across the nub before giving it the lightest tap. Latula’s eyes shut with a groan.

“You really know how to treat a girl, Pornz.”

“See what you get when you behave?”

Cronus chirped, still having fun. Porrim smiled and scratched around his hornbeds.

Both of them had begun to unsheathe. Just tentatips peeking out currently, but she knew soon enough their bulges would be eager participants. She was half tempted to coax them to full length now, but why hurry things? She focused her attention further up.

She stepped behind Cronus who had taken to swirling a careful claw tip around Latula’s right nipple, his other hand thumbing the opposite one. It was clear how much Latula was enjoying the attention. Face flushed, mouth parted as she her breathing got a bit heaving, eyes half lidded. A beautiful sight.

“Isn’t she so pretty?” Porrim commented, running the crop along his spine and reveling in his shiver.

“She has damn nice rumble spheres,” Cronus replied. Not exactly an agreement, but she’d accept it. Couldn’t fault someone for the truth.

“Mm, she really does. I know how good they feel to touch, and you’re touching her so well, baby. Latula, doesn’t that feel so good?”

“Yeah, not bad. Almost like he knows what he’s doing for a change.”

The strain in her voice gave her away. Not to mention the teal slickness on her nook lips.

“Wouldn’t you like to properly thank Cronus?”

“Fair’s fair,” she panted, leaning forward suddenly and mouthing at his gills.

Cronus trilled. It encouraged Latula who ran her tongue along each slit on his left side before switching to the other for the same treatment.

Porrim smiled to herself as Cronus’ hands stilled, momentarily lost to the sensations. It was hard to find a seadweller who wasn’t sensitive there, but Cronus was especially so. His back arched, neck baring, and Latula took full advantage. Her arm snaked around his waist so she could press against the small of his back and adjust him to her liking. She pulled him forward, mouth pressed against as much of his slits as she could manage while she sucked. Cronus trilled long and steady, the sound going right to Porrim’s groin.

She stepped to the side for a better view. Violet spread across Cronus’ cheeks, down his neck and up his fins. Absolutely delectable.

Latula looked so good, too, giving it her all to make him come undone. She knew it was absolutely a power play, but Cronus was enjoying himself and she was behaving herself, so Porrim let it continue.

“Look at you two, getting along. I’m so proud. Cronus, you can keep touching her, you know.”

He let out a little whine, fingers flexing against her flesh. She saw the bob of his throat as he swallowed thickly, and didn’t resist the urge to run fingers along it. His breath hitched. Porrim kept going down, stopping at his collarbone and massaging idly as she continued speaking.

“Both of you look so good right now, remembering how you’re supposed to act. I think you’re on your way to earning a reward.”

“Your bulge?” Cronus guessed hopefully, head craning back to look at her.

With a chuckle she replied, “My bulge will eventually come and play, don’t you worry. I was thinking more of your bulges. Look at them squirming around.”

Porrim pressed the crop to the underside of Cronus’, lifting it and watching as it started wrapping around the handle. She caught Latula staring at the spectacle as her tongue swirled around his gills.

“Such pretty things. Does this feel good, Cronus?” He chirped, flush on his face deepening. “Mm, it looks so good. Your bulge is so eager for attention. It looks like yours is, too, Latula.”

Latula’s was slapping Cronus’ hip as she played with his gills. It could only just barely brush against the base of the other bulge from this angle as it stretched out trying to join the fun. Porrim grinned. She guided the crop and Cronus’ bulge closer, and eagerly Latula’s slithered on. Both Cronus and Latula let out sounds of pleasure that had arousal pooling in Porrim’s gut.

“Now that is a lovely sight.”

Of course it wouldn’t be comfortable for long, in their current positions, so Porrim ordered Latula to straddle him. Thankfully Latula was too turned on to be a brat about it, easing into Cronus’ lap while their bulges pulsed together. Instinctively Cronus’ arms wrapped around her waist while she threw hers over his shoulders. With a bit of work she wiggled the crop away so their bulges had no choice but to pay full attention to each other.

“Even better,” Porrim declared, offering then both a smile they returned. “How does it feel?”

“For a guy with no common sense and no redeeming personality, you got a fat, rad bulge Cronez.”

“Your manufactured personality is the vworst, but damn is your bulge popping,” Cronus returned.

With a fond sigh Porrim commented, “You two are so exhausting.”

“But we look good, and that’s what matters.”

She hummed noncommittally. At least they weren’t fighting. She’d take what she could get.

“Just keep behaving yourselves and you can pail at any time.”

Ah, the true peacemaker. Both put on their best visages of innocence, smiling up at her. Even batted their damn eyelashes. Little brats.

Now that they had full permission, they weren’t letting that go to waste as they started rocking against each other. Porrim walked around them, grinning and admiring the show, rubbing the crop along bare skin and occasionally pressing the tip to soaked nook lips.

Her own bulge was tangling up in her dress; she’d forgone underwear, already planning ahead since getting up. Even though her bulge was quite titillated now, Porrim didn’t want to touch herself yet. Let her bottom leaves take care of her soon enough.

Cronus’ claws dug into her hips and Latula arched her back, grabbing onto his shoulders. Her hands slid dangerously close to his gills, though Cronus didn’t seem to mind when a claw nicked them. She doubted he even really felt it, eyes clenched shut and making so many delicious little sounds.

Porrim traced his spine with the crop. He arched into her touch with a high trill that Latula matched. Porrim’s bulge twitched and she was sure she had soaked her dress.

“You both are so pretty like this. You’re being so good for me.” She ran the crop down Cronus’ spine and around his hip to his nook, playing with pre-slurry that was dribbling out. “I want to watch you both pail so bad. Come on, babies, give that to me. Let me see you absolutely gone.”

That encouragement seemed to do it. Cronus came first, burying his face in Latula’s rumble spheres. She grabbed his horn and led his mouth to a nipple, and he got the hint, messily sucking on it while his hands groped at her thigh and side. Latula picked up speed, rocking frantically as her bulge squeezed Cronus’.

Porrim dragged the crop along her nook then ran it over her bare skin, spreading violet and teal slurry like butter.

“Come on, babe, you’re so close.“ Porrim leaned down so her mouth was right at Latula’s ear. “I want you both covered in slurry, baby, make that happen for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Latula gasped, eyes clenching shut as she repeated that word at fluctuating levels until her orgasm hit.

Smiling, Porrim knelt down beside the pair, pushing hair out of their faces and kisses temples, foreheads, horns.

“See, isn’t it nice when you two get along?”

She got two answering chirps.

They were so pretty, blissed from orgasm and slumped together like either one was the only thing holding them up, slurry coating their abdomens and legs. Porrim ran fingers along their bare skin as she soothed them, giving them a chance to recover. She traced carefully around their new tattoos with slurry slick fingers, smiling to herself.

“You were so good for me. Let’s see how long you can keep this up. I think I’m going to make your day as long as you made my night.”

“Fuck yeah,” Cronus panted. “I bet I can go longer than you, Bitchtula.”

“As if, Lamepora. I can fuck circles around you.”

Shaking her head fondly, Porrim papped them both.


End file.
